It started with a Kitty
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: A likely handful of chapters fic that originated from the tumblr post floating around about Maura having hooked up once upon a time with the reporter from the Pilot episode. Rated T...at least for now, I think.
1. Kitty Vansen

There's a massive push on tumblr for this to be continued it seems. It started with the gif from the Pilot episode of Maura walking straight past Kitty (the reporter) as she says, "I'll have a statement for you later tonight, Kitty." pear-pressures reblogged with the caption _They totally hooked up once._

A pic fic was burning a hole in my brain.

So there you have it. I'm not sure how long this will be. It will probably be like Fives and Sixes length (there's seriously no need for this to be something like The Nanny), maybe a little longer word count-wise. I dunno. We'll see.

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Every time we're at a crime scene and reporters are there, especially that Kitty…what's her last name?"<p>

"Vansen," Maura replies absentmindedly, eyes glued to her book.

"Yeah, every time she's there, I mean, you just tell her the same thing you tell everyone else. 'I'll have a statement for you later,'" Jane muses. "But the way you say it to her is…I dunno. Different? And the way you walk right past her is weird, too. Like you can barely be bothered to acknowledge her existence."

After a moment Maura looks up from her book at Jane on the other end of the sofa. "I don't particularly care for her."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Jane says sarcastically.

Maura glares.

"Is it because she's from the media, or…?" Jane lets her voice trail off to allow her best friend to fill in the blank.

Making a 'hm' sound, the caramel blonde looks back down at her book and nonchalantly says, "We slept together once."

"_What?!" _Jane exclaims loudly.

Realizing the conversation is only just beginning at this point, Maura places her bookmark on the proper page and closes her book, setting it in her lap.

"What the hell do you mean you _slept_ together?"

"Obviously 'sleeping' with someone means—"

Quickly Jane interrupts, "I know what it means! Why didn't you tell me you've slept with women? Do you still?" Jane still looks stunned at this new information about her best friend.

"It's been several years now," Maura tells Jane. "In fact, Kitty was the last woman I slept with."

"I can't even believe I'm asking this, but what happened? When?" Jane asks hesitantly.

"A social function, a little too much wine, a bit of a sexual dry spell for me, and one very flirty, eager Kitty Vansen," Maura replies with a shrug. "It was roughly six and a half years ago."

"So, you didn't sleep with her after that? Was she _that_ terrible or something?" Half of Jane's face lifts in a slight wince.

"Oh, she was actually above average, I'd say, but I was seeking a one-time encounter and she was…_not_."

Jane sits there quietly for several moments, looking down at her hands as she rubs her left thumb back and forth across her right palm. "Okay, but that doesn't really explain why you act the way you do around her now."

"Well I suppose I'm Queen of the Dead in more ways than one," Maura replies half-jokingly.

"If you're referring to that cold demeanor people think you have, that's bullshit and you know it," Jane negates.

Maura sighs. "Not everyone sees the sides of me that you do, Jane."

"Well no, but—"

"She tried repeatedly to start something with me, but finally I got so annoyed that I had to tell her that it meant nothing but sex to me, which was the truth, and I've been aloof ever since, lest she get the idea that I've changed my mind." Maura recounts the story as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Jane breathes out hard. "Wow."

Opening up her book again and looking down at it, Maura deadpans, "So there you have it. I had sex with Kitty Vansen and I was clearly so good that she was practically begging for more."

"Maura!" Jane's eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm just being honest." She punctuates her statement with a shrug, glancing up briefly at her best friend.

"I've rubbed off on you too much."

_Not nearly enough_, Maura thinks to herself with a smirk as she hums noncommittally.

Jane's brow creases at the look on Maura's face. "At the risk of regretting asking another question, why haven't you slept with another woman since then?"

"I do believe I'll let you figure _that_ one out for yourself, Detective," the blonde replies.

* * *

><p>Also...I'm a bit of an ass for starting more fics before updating andor finishing others. Please accept my sincerest apologies.


	2. Questions

I hope this is to your liking. :)

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Maura," Jane whines. "Please? Just tell me."<p>

A heavy sigh escapes Maura's lips and she closes her eyes, frustrated. After a deep breath she reopens her eyes and replies, "I told you no two weeks ago when you first asked, no _begged_, me to tell you, and it's been no ever since."

"But why?"

"A variety of reasons, but the most prominent one being the fact that it's driving you insane and for the first time in the history of our friendship, I like deriving pleasure from it. It will also be much more rewarding for you, I think, if you figure it out yourself, but are you even trying?" Maura sets down her wine glass on the kitchen island. "Or are you just bugging me about it?"

Jane mumbles something under her breath.

"Please speak up. I didn't hear you," Maura replies, clearly amused.

A glare is what she receives in return.

"You're a detective, Jane, and a brilliant one at that. I think if you simply line up what you know and do your gumshoe thing, you can figure out why it is I haven't been with a woman since I slept with Kitty." She takes a small sip of her merlot. "Personally I think it's obvious, but clearly you do not."

"I hate you." Jane is almost at the point of pouting like a five year old.

Maura tries her hardest to hold back a laugh, her lips pressed together. "If that's what makes you feel better, keep telling yourself that, even though we both know it isn't true."

"How do _you _know?"

"When I see a look of scorn on your face directed at me, I'll start believing it."

Jane takes a long pull from her beer, her third of the night. "Yeah, well, I definitely hate your face reading thing at least."

Again Maura smiles. Genuine as the corners of her eyes wrinkle. "Now _that _I believe, but you only hate it when I'm using it on you." Another sip of her wine. "And even then, not always."

A heavy sigh. Then suddenly Jane's eyes light up and she snaps her fingers once as she points at her best friend. "Okay, twenty questions. Or as many as I can come up with if I can't make it to twenty."

All but rolling her eyes, Maura replies, "Fine. I'll indulge you."

"Maura, I've gotta lay my groundwork! Do my gumshoe thing!"

The blonde only waves her hand toward her best friend, signaling her to continue.

It's only seconds before Jane asks her first question. "How long have you been sleeping with women?"

Maura looks up briefly, thinking. "I started exploring my sexuality when I was 15, so more than 23 years now." She pauses. "Unless you don't count the last six and a half years."

"Whoa, what? Seriously?" Her eyebrow quirks. _News to me. Thanks, Maura._

"My mother's an artist, Jane. Do you think I was only exposed to heterosexual culture?" Maura laughs quietly. "After I started thinking that perhaps my feelings toward other girls weren't exactly platonic, I had women in my life I could talk to about it, ask questions, et cetera."

Jane considers this information, chewing on her bottom lip as she tries to decide on her next question. "Have you had relationships with women?" She looks to up to watch Maura's response.

Maura immediately nods. "Yes. Several, in fact."

"But not since we became friends, right? Because you would've told me if you had, or at least I'd like to think you would." _That's what best friends do after all. Or at least that's what I've always thought._

Licking her lips, Maura then replies, "Correct. I would have." She decides she needs another sip of her wine, wondering how long it will actually take before Jane connects the dots.

Jane stares at her beer bottle on the counter as she turns it at the neck with her thumb and forefinger. She knows she has to keep coming up with questions, but for some reason, they aren't coming easily. "Have you been on any dates since we met?" She looks up at Maura to watch her as she answers.

The answer is immediate. "Yes."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about them?"

"None of them went beyond a second date."

"Why not?"

Maura figuratively bites her tongue. _Because none of them could ever measure up to you._ "Just not compatible enough." She swirls the wine in her glass before drinking.

"Do you have a type?"

"No. A few preferences, yes, but no actual type." She smiles to herself as she thinks about the women she's been with. They were all appealing in their own ways.

Jane squints a bit in concentration. "Hm, okay. What are your preferences then?"

The blonde smiles, then says, "Intelligence, humor, a healthy lifestyle." She pauses briefly. "The next question is your tenth."

"What?" Jane's brow furrows. "No it's not. I've only asked you six."

"Every question you've asked that's required an answer counts, including follow-up questions, such as 'why not?'"

Dark brown eyes narrow.

"If there's intonation, it's a question, Jane."

"Ugh," Jane growls. "Fine." She drains the last of her beer. She nods toward Maura' nearly empty wine glass. "You want a refill? And that doesn't count as a question."

"Sure." She smiles warmly at her best friend and slides the glass toward her.

Jane remains silent as she gets up and moves around the kitchen to grab herself another beer and pour Maura more wine. She's thinking hard, desperately trying to come up with more questions. One very specific question forms in her mind, but she immediately dismisses it, partially because she thinks it's inappropriate, and partially because she doesn't think she wants to know the answer. _Not a chance in hell would that end well. Don't ask it._ When she finally sits back down, she hands Maura her wine and sets down her own drink. Finally she asks, "Why haven't you been with a woman since Kitty?"

Only a beat later and Maura laughs. "Nice try. You just wasted a question."

"Ehh, it was worth a shot." She shrugs lightly and her best friend a small smile. "Why didn't you feel compatible with the women you've been on dates with in the past few years?" She isn't sure how Maura is going to respond, but she's very curious to know.

_Because nobody's been as compatible as we are. No one can compare to our chemistry._ "My chemistry with them wasn't strong enough. We didn't always seem to be at the same points in life. Some women our age still don't want to settle down, get married, maybe have a family." She bites her lip and looks at the glass of wine in her hands. Almost as if ashamed to admit it, she quietly continues, "I'm ready for all of that."

"You want all of that with a woman?" Jane can't believe what she's hearing. In her eyes, she's always imagined Maura finding a husband, maybe having a kid, or at least adopting one. Never before has Maura led her to believe she wanted something otherwise.

"Yes," Maura says. "That's how I've envisioned my future for the last several years." _But only with you. Only because of you._

Something about her best friend's response cause alarm bells to sound in Jane's head, but she can't yet put her finger on why. Her next question terrifies her, but she has to ask it. "Why haven't you found someone? Well, I guess what I actually mean, are you still looking?" She sighs. "Never mind. I don't know what I mean. I can't figure out how to word it right." Annoyed with herself, Jane takes several long drinks from her beer.

"No, I'm not looking." No further elaboration comes from Maura and she doesn't want to answer the first question. She can't..

Jane sets down her beer and throws up her hands in frustration. "How the hell can you find someone if you're not looking?!"

Finding a satisfying response for Jane is difficult. If not worded properly, Maura could theoretically ruin things, or perhaps reveal more than necessary. It could backfire, which is the absolutely last thing the blonde wants. "I haven't felt the need to look." _I've already found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with._

There it is. The answer Jane knows means everything, even though she can't explain why it does. It's her gut feeling, and believe it or not, she sometimes hates when she can't explain it.

The same question she thought of while refilling their drinks crosses Jane's mind again. _No, I can't ask her that._ After a couple moments of silence, Jane knows she has to stop. "I'm all out of questions right now."

Maura knows she's lying.

* * *

><p>My gf told me this was good, so if it's not, take it up with her! hahaha<p> 


End file.
